1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device such as a digital camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital camera configured to identify a shooting place or an object of shooting.
2. Description of the Background
An image processing device for detecting its position by using a position detecting device is proposed by Japanese Laid-open patent application 2004-102835. This image processing device detects its position, and displays the information regarding an environment of the position.
Furthermore, a digital camera for recording a shot image with one or more additional information input by a user is proposed by Japanese Laid-open patent application 2004-104534.
Technology for correcting white balance that causes a color temperature change in scene illumination is described by a Japanese Laid-open patent application 2004-007545.
Furthermore, a digital camera for selecting the optimum shooting mode from a plurality of shooting modes based on an object of shooting or a detected shooting scene is proposed by Japanese Laid-open patent application 2003-344891. The digital camera sets a shooting mode by using a face recognizing means for recognizing that an object of shooting includes a face, and uses a means for recognizing a situation of the object of shooting.
Furthermore, a digital camera for adjusting white balance in the context of electrical zooming is proposed by Japanese Laid-open patent application 2004-080167.
A digital camera for changing white balance according to a scene is proposed by Japanese Laid-open patent application 2004-064676.
However, the above-mentioned digital cameras can not identify easily when a user wants to shoot a predetermined object. Therefore, the user should know a shooting position and shooting direction in advance. Further, digital cameras having a positioning function by GPS (Global Positioning System), can determine a location, but do not know a shooting direction of the digital camera. Further, a conventional digital camera can not change the white balance in accordance with a direction of a camera or an altitude of the location of the camera.